Ask Ironhide and Snowbird
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: This is where you can ask Ironhide and his daughter Snowbird questions that have been bugging you!
1. Introduction

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! I wanted to re-write this, but don't worry all the people who asked their questions they'll still be answered. Just a little different, enjoy! =D

Snowbird walked into the room with her father Ironhide, they sat down on the Autobot sized sofa "**Hey everyone!**" the purple femme greeted with a smile "**we wanted to do a Question and answer session as we were bored**" she giggled.

Ironhide chuckled "**There's not much to do here**" he added "**so if ya want to ask us a question, send a PM**"

"**It'll be easier to see**" Snowbird said then looked at her father "**are there any rules?**"

'Hide thought a moment "**Just make sure that you don't review with your questions, send a PM**" he growled "**or else**"

The purple femme giggled "**But you can review to say what you thought of each chapter**" she added.

The black mech nodded "**Yeah that's fine**" he said then stood "**c'mon kid, we'll do some shootin' whilst we're waitin' for our questions**"

Snowbird stood up "**Sure**" she replied then waved at the readers "**see you soon**"

"**See ya**" 'Hide added then he and his daughter walked out the question room.

**End of Chapter 1**

Wow this intro is short.

Ok at the moment I'm going to be re-writing the other chapters to this, so please don't send me any questions. As soon as I've added the 7th Chapter, you can start sending me questions again by **PM** =D


	2. Reader's questions - Part 1

**Author's note**: Hey everyone here is the 2nd chapter, enjoy! =D

Snowbird and Ironhide walked into the question room and say on the Autobot sized sofa "**Hey everyone!**" the purple femme greeted "**thanks so much for your questions**"

"**We'll try to get through them all**" Ironhide added then looked at his daughter "**want to announce our first question?**"

Snowbird nodded "**Sure**" she replied then looked at the readers "**our first four questions are from **_**Supergirlprime**_"

_**Alrighty. I love these q+a things.**_

Question #1. How can you tell a mech from a femme?

Q#2, how old is Ironhide in earth years?

q#3, what is Optimus' weakness?

Q#4, are your bullets self regenerated?

That's it. For now!

Peace over and out

_**Supergirlprime**_

Ironhide read the first question "**How can you tell a mech from a femme? Well femmes have more of a slender look to them, like Snowbird**" he gestured to his daughter "**and mechs are more bulky, like me**"

Snowbird read the next question "**How old is Ironhide in Earth years?**" she thought a moment "**um, I would say about ninety**" she looked at her father "**what do you think 'Hide?**"

'Hide nodded "**Yeah go for ninety, maybe a hundred**" he replied then read the next question "**What is Optimus' weakness?**" he thought a moment "**hmmm, I don't think anythin' makes him weak to be honest**"

"**I thought his back was a weakness**" Snowbird said.

"**Nah that's a weak spot in battle**" Ironhide replied "**I always tell him to watch his back when he fights**"

The purple femme nodded then read the next question "**Are your bullets self regenerated? Umm, I think so**"

"**They are**" 'Hide said "**I wanted that so when we went into battle we wouldn't run out of ammo**" he smirked "**so we'll inflict more damage on the 'Cons, right our next six questions are from** _**ImSexyAndIKnowItGlitch**_"

_**Sweet! K here we go.**_

1. SB have you ever had a bf? If so, were any of them the mechs living on base now?

2. Did Hide ever humiliate you in public on Cybertron?

3. Do you like Justin Bieber? Hide do you have a Secret obsession about him? ;D

4. Who's your crush on base (Both)?

5. Has Ratchet ever hit you with a wrench OR did Hide protect you? (Probably Not)

6. What do you think of Rebecca and Rachael (Both)?

Thanks!

Ironhide read the first question "**SB have you ever had a bf? If so, were any of them the mechs living on base now?**"

"**No I've never had a Bondmate**" Snowbird replied to the question then giggled "**'Hide would have to approve of him first**"

"**Damn right**" 'Hide replied "**there are alot of assholes out there**"

The purple femme giggled then read the next question "**Did 'Hide ever humiliate you in public on Cybertron?**" she shook her helm "**no he didn't, never has never will**" she smiled at her father.

Ironhide smiled then read the next question "**Do you like Justin Bieber? 'Hide do you have a secret obsession about him?**" he snorted "**no I don't like Justin Bieber or have an obsession about him**"

"**I don't like him either**" Snowbird added then read the next question "**Who's your crush on base?** **I don't have a crush on base, I consider everyone here a friend or family member**"

The black mech smiled "**Well it used to be Ratchet**" he said "**now we're Bondmates**"

The purple femme smiled then read the next question "**What do you think of Rebecca and Rachael? I like them, Rebecca was kind enough to allow me to stay with 'Hide when I was reunited with him**" she thought a moment "**now I've only seen Rachael a few times, but she does seem a nice person, I think I'll have to get to know her better before I make an opinion**"

Ironhide nodded "**I like Rebecca**" he said "**she's quiet and shy, but once she gets to know ya she's a great person to be around**" he smiled "**I'll always be greatfull that she chose me to be her Guardian**" he thought a moment "**now Rachael is confident and not afraid to speak her mind, her and Jolt get on really well even though they have different personalities**" he nodded a little "**but somehow they come together really well, kind of like a 'ying-yang'**"

Snowbird smiled "**Ok that's all the questions for this chapter**" she said "**remember to send your question by PM**" she stood up "**see you later**"

'Hide stood up as well "**Don't be a stranger**" he added then he walked out the room followed by his daughter.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
